Jonathan Krantz
Jonathan Krantz is the main antagonist of the television series, Prison Break. Although he does not appear in the first season, Krantz makes his onscreen debut in the season 2 episode, The Killing Box, and appears in every subsequent season, gradually evolving into the series principal antagonist and the archenemy of protagonists Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. He was portrayed by Leon Russom, who also played Chorboke in the Alien Nation televion film, Body and Soul. Referred to as the general by his minions, Krantz serves as the head operative of The Company, a secret evil corporation that consists of corrupt and rogue government officials that use their political power to rise through the ranks of the business and criminal underworlds for the purpose of world domination and creating a new world order. Krantz has servants and operatives within every major agency, business, and organization in the world, including the CIA, the FBI, LAPD, and the military. Many prominent worldwide scientists, politicians, and law enforcement agents are secretly Company operatives and work for Krantz. Krantz proves to be an incredibly ruthless and egotistical leader, ordering his operatives to murder anyone seen as a risk to keeping The Company's existence secret from the public. Early in his life, Krantz became close friends with a fellow Company operative named Aldo Burrows. However, Burrows began to lose faith in the Company upon realizing the effects his work had on innocent civilians murdered in The Company's quest for power. Burrows later went rogue, swearing that he would expose Krantz and his fellow operatives for their crimes and bring down The Company. In retaliation, The Company faked the death of Terrence Steadman, the brother of Vice President Caroline Reynolds (who is also a Company operative), framing Burrows' eldest son, Lincoln Burrows, in the process. Lincoln Burrows is sent to prison with a death sentence via the electric chair on trumped up charges based on false evidence fabricated by The Company, in an elaborate attempt to lure his father out of hiding. This operation occurred during the first season of Prison Break, and although Krantz was not seen on-screen at the time, it was later revealed that he was the true mastermind behind the Company framing Lincoln in the first season and murdering Aldo in the second season. In addition to being grumpy and cruel, General Krantz is implied to have had a sexually active life at one point, as he fathered two illegitimate children. The first one was a daughter named Lisa Tabak that he conceived with an unnamed woman, the second was a little girl named Emily whose biological mother was Gretchen Morgan. Krantz would raise his first daughter, Lisa, as a Company operative, but he never revealed to her the true effects The Company had on innocent civilians and he true intentions really were. Season 2 After Lincoln Burrows, with the help of his brother Michael Scofield, escapes with 6 other convicts from prison, Krantz immediately uses his authority to order Company operatives who work in law enforcement to kill any one of the escapees in fear of their knowledge of the Company. He does so by blackmailing a reluctant Alexander Mahone into agreeing to kill all 8 of them. Under Krantz's orders, several of the escapees are captured and killed, including John Abruzzi, but Scofield and Burrows successfully elude the authorities at every turn. Throughout the season, Krantz is frequently seen sitting in the office of Bill Kim, one of his operatives, silently watching Kim making the calls and arrangements to get the escapees killed. At the end of the season, after Kim's death, Krantz is seen working in a restricted facility on Long Island, where he is approached by a man in a white lab coat who informs him that Michael Scofield has been apprehended and thrown in prison down in Panama, much to his satisfaction. Season 3 After Michael Scofield is thrown in Sona, a prison in Panama notorious for its violent riots and prisoner misconduct, Krantz arranges the kidnapping of his girlfriend Sara Tancredi and nephew, Lincoln Burrows Jr. (a.k.a LJ) Under orders from Krantz, Gretchen Morgan, one of Krantz's closest associates, confronts Lincoln Burrows in a restaurant and informs him that he and Michael must break out an inmate from Sona named James Whistler and rendezvous with her in a specified location, where the brothers will exchange Whistler for LJ and Sara. If the brothers refuse to comply with the Company's demands, Gretchen threatens to kill both Sara and LJ. When Krantz becomes dissatisfied with the progress of the operation, he flies down to Panama himself and threatens Gretchen unless she revises the plot. Changing his mind about negotiating with Scofield and Burrows, Krantz orders Gretchen make an attempt to evacuate Whistler from Sona by helicopter, but Scofield puts the pieces of the puzzle together and foils the attempt. At the end of the season, Scofield is successfully able to escape with Whistler and bring him to the rendezvous. Luckily, the exchange goes as planned and Scofield and Burrows are reunited with LJ. However, Krantz and his corporate cronies are still at large, secretly and elaborately planning the next stage of their plan for world domination. Season 4 Note: Krantz's role as the series antagonist is most prominent during the 4th and final season of the show. Unbeknownst to Krantz, Gretchen and Whistler had been planning the escape attempt so that the pair could steal Scylla, a hard drive owned by the Company that contained lists of operatives, operations, and information and plans about the Company's demands, so they could sell it a high bidder for profit. When Krantz learns of this, he hires an assassin named Wyatt to kill Whistler and kidnap Gretchen. When Gretchen escapes Company custody, Scofield, Burrows, and their friends (including Mahone, who much to Krantz's dissatisfaction, has betrayed the Company and teamed up with the brothers) also learn of Scylla from Homeland Security agent Don Self, who offers them full exoneration under the law if they are able to retrieve Scylla. The group agrees to Self's terms and they form an A-Team to expose and destroy the Company once and for all. They are successful in making digital copies of cards that serve as keys to the facility in which Scylla is stored. When Krantz sends Wyatt to kill the group, they capture the assassin and Mahone kills Wyatt in revenge for the murder of his son, Cameron, which had been also ordered by Krantz. When Krantz receives a fake automated message that Self had made that falsely informs him of that the Scylla team had been killed, he assumes that Scofield and his crew are all dead, and he cancels the arrangement to transport Scylla to a more secure facility. So when the group breaks into the company headquarters in Los Angeles, Krantz is taken aback as he is held hostage in his own office. Krantz desperately attempts to reason and negotiate with members of the group by offering them excessive bribes that the company can provide. (Such as prepaid vacations, college tuition for children of members of the group, etc.) But the group members all refuse, and Scofield reminds him of all the people who have been killed at the hands of the Company, telling Krantz that all the want is to see the Company burnt to the ground and him in prison. Just when Krantz is about to call his security guards into the office to kill the group, he receives a call from his daughter Lisa Tabak, who is being held hostage by Sara Tancredi and will be killed if he does not let the group go. Angry but not in the position to make more demands or extraneous offers, Krantz is forced to comply and reluctantly orders his security guards to release Scofield and the group from the building. Immediately after losing Scylla, Krantz immediately starts making plans with his colleagues to recover it, unaware that the brothers have been betrayed by Don Self and are no longer in possession of it. Krantz's operatives and Scofield and Burrows cross paths once again when both forces try to recover Scylla in the same place. Self and Gretchen are able to escape, but Scofield is kidnapped and brought back to Company headquarters, where Krantz learns that Scofield is dying of a brain tumor. Hatching a plan, Krantz gives his brother Burrows a deal: If Burrows agrees to team up with the Company to recover Scylla, Scofield will receive advanced medical treatment for his condition. When Burrows brings Scylla back to Krantz, he will allow the brothers to walk away free. Agreeing to help his brother, Burrows agrees to Krantz's terms, and Krantz sends him to Miami, where he teams up with Self, Gretchen, Mahone, and Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell The group learns that Scylla has ended up in the hands of Christina Scofield, the late Aldo Burrows' ex-wife and mother of Scofield and Burrows, a former Company operative who has gone roque and formed her own sector to overthrow Krantz. T-Bag calls Krantz infroms him that Scylla is in the possession of one of his former employees, and Krantz immediately flies to Miami in his private jet. T-Bag is promised a high position in the Company, while Krantz sends the rest of the group to recover Scylla from Christina. Unfortunately, Christina has a secret plan of her own, which involves making a deal to sell Scylla to a diplomat from India, and then assassinating the diplomat and framing the Chinese, therefore making a huge profit and re-igniting border tensions between China and India. Burrows is framed for the diplomat's murder and Christina escapes with Scylla. Krantz realizes that Christina is aiming for success by bringing countries on the verge of war and watching the world destroy itself with advanced weapon technology that she has secretly and anonymously provided, making a profit in the process and watching it all happen from a safe distance. He comments that he and Christina never really got along, revealing that she held a grudge against him for not allowing her to be a Scylla cardholder. Scofield, who has escaped from Company custody and traveled to Miami with Sara to find Burrows, comes once again face to face with, Krantz, who kidnaps Sara and forces him to get Scylla back. Scofield, along with Burrows and Mahone, is able to find Christina and steal Scylla from her. With Krantz holding Sara prisoner in an apartment and T-Bag guarding her, Michael is able to overpower T-Bag and rescue Sara. The group handcuffs Krantz to the couch in the apartment and leaves to debate what to do with Scylla. They are contacted by former Company operative Paul Kellerman, who has turned against the Company and become a U.N representative. Kellerman instructs Scofield and the group to give him Scylla, and they will all be exonerated. The group agrees, and a short time later, police arrive the apartment and catch Krantz just as he is trying to escape. Realizing that he has been defreated, Krantz immediately surrenders to the police, only requesting that they address him as "General." He is subsequently taken into custody. The Company is destroyed at last. The Final Break General Jonathan Krantz makes his final appearance as the series antagonist in the TV movie'' The Final Break'', in which he tries to hatch a plot of revenge against Scofield and Burrows from prison. Set a few weeks after the series finale, the film reveals that Krantz has been found guilty of his crimes and is in prison on death row. Ironically, he has been sentenced to meet the same fate which he incriminated an innocent man for. When Sara Tancredi is sent to prison too, he decides to have one of his operatives in the women's prison kill Sara by slipping rat poison into her food in the prison cafeteria. When the attempt fails, Krantz uses his lawyer to hire an assassin to carry out the plot, this plot is also foiled. Even T-Bag, who initially attempts to form an alliance with Krantz inside prison, ultimately betrays him for a higher pay, resulting in Krantz angrily telling T-bag to go to hell. In the end, Krantz's last operation fails once Michael Scofield and his team engineer another daring plot to break Sara out of prison, leaving Krantz a bitter, angry man spending the last few years of his life incarcerated in a prison in Florida as a death row inmate. As he is strapped up in the electric chair on the day of his execution, a priest leans over to him and whispers, "Are you ready, my son?" To which Krantz utters his last words in Latin, replying "Semper paratus" (Always ready) moments before the switch is thrown and he is executed. Personality and Traits Krantz is probably the most evil character in the series, along with rivaling only Theodore Bagwell and Christina Scofield. He serves as a stereotypical business owner, wanting only what is best for him and his company and will do anything to make more money. Despite his close friendship with some of his operatives, he cares little for their safety, provided that the Company stays safe. After Scylla is stolen by Michael Scofield and his A-Team, Krantz becomes angry, hateful, frustrated, unreasonable, and paranoid about the imminent danger, and he deals with this stress by shooting and killing Howard Scuderi, one of his closest friends and colleagues, much to the horror of his daughter Lisa. "The allies spent over two years planning the invasion of Normandy. But on D-day it came to a handful of men on a strip of beach, to decide the fate of the world. What I'm getting at, is that a plan is only as good as the moving parts operating it." Krantz expressing his frustration to one of his operatives after a failed mission. Krantz is also highly intelligent and manipulative, so he should not be underestimated. He is incredibly skilled and practical at devising elaborate and complicated missions using legal loopholes to throw the police off the trail and make sure that the existence of the Company remains a secret. When the safety of the Company is at risk, Krantz will not hesitate to do whatever he needs to do, no matter what happens or how many people are killed as a result. When looking for Michael Scofield and his group, Krantz and Wyatt are contacted by Roland Glenn, a mole within the Scylla Team who will turn in the other members for $1,000,000. Krantz instructs Wyatt to "Bait the hook. See if he bites." As a result, Wyatt shoots and kills Roland without any intention of paying him the money he promised. Krantz remains remorseless and unaffected by ordering Roland's death. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elderly Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Cowards Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Inmates Category:Enigmatic Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Protective Category:Bigger Bads